narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koga Tensei
Koga Tensei (天声古雅, Tensei Koga; literally "Classical Elegance, Heavenly Voice") is the Seventh Hokage (七題名火影, Shichidaime Hokage); a rank he obtained by defeating the former Hokage, Jūjika Kushizashi. After the events of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Koga was made the fourth Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. He is the new title character of Ten Tailed Fox's fanon here on Naruto Fanon as well as the main character of Naruto Tensei. He is also an influential character in Naruto - Eigoukaiki, due to being the Nine-Tails' host. His goal was to become the future Hokage of his village, a goal which he has achieved. He now wishes to keep his promise to Naruto and become one of the best Hokage in Konoha's history. He is known by two monikers. In his village, he is known as Konoha's Silver-Haired Host (木の葉の戴白人柱力, Konoha no Taihaku Jinchūriki; literally, "Konoha's Gray-haired Jinchūriki"). To the rest of the world, he is known as the Silver Flash of Konoha (木の葉の銀色閃光, Konoha no Giniro Senkō) due to his proficiency with Space-Time ninjutsu being similar to the Fourth Hokage's, who was Konoha's Yellow Flash. Because of this similarity, he has sometimes been called the Second Coming of Konoha's Yellow Flash (再来木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Sairai Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō) by Konoha's higher ups. Appearance Koga is average height for his age, being in physical top-form, with a rather emotionless face which reveals the nature of his personality. He is stated to look physically similar to Soonnim Kawahiru, with a few noticeable differences; such as height, eye color, and hair length. He has extremely long, light silver hair which reaches down to the back of his knees and purplish-blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless fishnet undershirt underneath a high-collar, purple vest which also has no sleeves. Around his hands and up his arms he wears black arm guards, and he also wears a rope that is tied at the middle of his chest, which wraps around both of his arms and his chest. On his waist, he wears a scarf with the symbol of the Tensei clan inscribed upon it. Lastly, he wears typical shinobi pants; long blue pants, with his weapons pouch on his left leg and the addition of ankle guards at the bottom. He also wears sandals that resemble Jiraiya's. Once he becomes the Seventh Hokage, he wears a forest green coat, similar to the Fourth Hokage's, with crimson flames along the bottom and the kanji for "Seventh Hokage" on the back in red writing. Personality Koga, as a child, was usually very quiet and shy, rarely talking to anyone outside of his family and friends. As he grew older, Koga became more and more open to people around him, amassing a large group of friends who saw him through his young days as a ninja. As an adult, Koga is very calm, collected, and very preceptive, being able to remain clear of mind in even the midst of battle. He is respectful to his elders and to those with superior power and rank to himself. He does not find it respectful to a fellow comrade to delve into that person's personal flaws or secrets in front of other people, even if that person knows the person who's secrets are asked about. He is a very loving and emotional man, showing to love his wife, Minako, greatly and is willing to do anything for her, including break his and her clan's marriage rule to get married to her. In his life as a ninja, he is known to not waste a single movement; never doing anything without reason. He is very perceptive when it comes to analyzing techniques and battle situations. His shining personality trait is his determination and drive to never give up and to fight for his loved ones and his village to the death. One of his reasons for wanting to be a Hokage is because he loves his village and it's people very much, making him somewhat of a patriot. In his younger days, he was shown to be rather lazy when it came to strenuous work, a trait which has lessened, but still remains in his early adult days. He has always had an interest in gaining knowledge, and therefore loves to read. He is often seen reading a book when he has spare time. Subjects he likes to read about are Military Strategy, Jutsu Creation, and Auto-Biography, of which, his favorite is the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze's own autobiography which he wrote before his death during the battle with the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Of his many values, his most noticeable is his love for his family and friends. He is willing to protect them with his life, and is on very good terms with them. He is shown to get concerned if his friends or family seem to be in pain or if they are going through a rough patch in life. He will often do things to try and make them laugh or smile in order to cheer them up. Their suffering has a negative effect on him, however. Koga has been shown to become physically ill, or emotionally withdrawn if one of his friends is suffering and he cannot help them. He is also optimistic about being a jinchūriki host, despite him hosting the Nine-Tails; believing that he can use the power of the Nine-Tails to further the power of his village and to better protect it's inhabitants, which include his loved ones. History Childhood Koga grew up in a middle-class shinobi clan in the Hidden Leaf Village during the reign of the Third Hokage. He was only around two years of age during the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's attack on Konoha. Both of his parents fought in the battle against the Nine-Tails, with his father losing his right leg, but otherwise both of them survived. When he turned four, he joined the Shinobi Academy at the same time as Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten, the members of Mighty Guy's team. By the time he graduated, at the age of eleven, he had perfect scores in ninjutsu and taijutsu, and an average score in genjutsu. He was put on a Genin team with a Jōnin instructor named Renge Yamato and his childhood friend, Harutomaru Senju. Renge made his students get jobs within the village, hoping to teach them not only ninjutsu during their time with him, but also patriotism for the village by getting to know it's people. Koga gets a job at a local daycare. Renge submitted his two student's names for the Chūnin exams on the prospect, not that they would advance their rank, but instead that they would become much stronger. In the first phase, a written test, the participating Genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Though the rest of the examinees realized this, Naruto did not to Koga's amusement, and struggled to answer the questions, which were far beyond his comprehension. Koga used his knowledge of the Shadow Clone Technique and the Transformation Technique to gain access to the proper information. Finally, there was the tenth question. With Naruto's speech on never giving up energizing the class and the willingness to face the unknown being the answer to the tenth question, Koga and Harutomaru passed on to the second phase. After the test, Koga silently congratulates Naruto on his bravery just as Anko Mitarashi enters to explain the next exam. For the second phase, Koga and Harutomaru are sent with the rest of the Chūnin hopefuls to the Forest of Death with one scroll, tasked to obtain a second scroll from another team and arrive at the forest's center before the phase ended. Koga and Harutomaru survived until the middle of the test, where they are confronted by Team Guy. Neji and Lee's advanced taijutsu, along with Neji's Byakugan and Tenten's mastery of weapons easily defeated the two, taking their scroll and disqualifying them. Nonetheless, Renge tells them both that he is proud of their efforts. Koga attends the finals of the Chūnin exams and cheers Naruto on and is increasingly impressed with his progress as he beats Neji, the one who had beaten Koga in the Forest of Death. He was also somewhat impressed with the improvement of Sasuke Uchiha when he fought Gaara in the final match. When Orochimaru, the Sound ninja, and the Sand ninja begin their attack on the Hidden Leaf, Koga takes off from the Chūnin Exams Finals area, heading directly for the daycare that he worked at. He then assists Iruka Umino and the other Chūnin Instructors of the Academy get the children and non-ninja civilians to safe houses spread all around the village. During this, he is attacked by one of Orochimaru's snake summons, but is saved by Jiraiya and Ibiki Morino, who have arrived to fight it. He then witnesses the battle between Naruto and Gaara, catching his first glimpse of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the One-Tailed Shukaku. When Naruto beats Gaara, Koga and Harutomaru join Renge and the other ninja of the village in driving off the ninja forces of Sunagakure and Otogakure. It is then that they learn that the Third Hokage has died in combat with Orochimaru and a few days later, the village hosts a funeral for their fallen leader. Koga finds out that his parents also have died in the battle against Orochimaru's forces and he goes into a great period of mourning, promising them to get stronger and to defeat people like Orochimaru. During the weeks and months that followed the invasion, Jiraiya and Naruto brought back Tsunade, who became the village's Fifth Hokage. The Akatsuki Scare also occurred, in which Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki came looking for Naruto, but was stopped by Jiraiya and Naruto. After Naruto fails to bring back Sasuke, after Orochimaru sent his Sound Four to retrieve him, Koga consoles Naruto and offers a hand in any future Sasuke-related missions. During the timeskip between Part I and II, Koga, Harutomaru, and most of the other Genin (save for Naruto and Sasuke) retake the Chūnin Exams and become Chūnin with Neji and Harutomaru both becoming Jōnin. After Kakashi leaves with Team 10 to fight off the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, Koga joins Naruto and Yamato in order to help Naruto perfect his Wind Release training. During this time, Koga learns of his own Wind affinity and also manages to learn Rasengan and Wind Release: Rasengan before Naruto takes off to be Kakashi's reinforcements. When Pain invades Konoha, Koga again rushes to the needs of the children at his place of work. There he is confronted by the Preta Path of Pain. Koga unleashes his Wind Release: Rasengan on the Preta Path, only to have his jutsu absorbed. Not understanding, Koga uses the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique and charges each of them with Rasengan, utilizing his new technique, the Tensei Rasengan Barrage on the Preta Path. Proving another useless technique against the absorbing power of the Preta Path, Koga prepares to use another technique, hoping to finish the battle, but is stopped when the Animal Path summons the Asura Path and the other Paths of Pain outside the village to allow the Deva Path to use it's massive Shinra Tensei. Koga survives, as do the kids he was protecting, but Harutomaru does not. As he grieves, Koga witnesses the battle between Sage Naruto and Pain, as well as Naruto's Nine-Tails transformation. It is at that moment that Koga vows to get as strong as Naruto. He is greatly relieved when a redeemed Nagato uses Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique to revive Harutomaru and cheers upon the return of Naruto to the destroyed village. While the other Kage go to the Kage Summit, the Seijin Order is formed, and joins with the Shinobi Alliance after Madara Uchiha declares war. Koga joins the Order at this time and his promoted to Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village. His quick mastery of nature chakra and of senjutsu within the Order makes him become a graduate much faster than most other shinobi in the Order. He then takes on his own student, Kare Warai, preparing him for the fighting in the war. At some point during the war, Koga teamed up with Kai Saizu, the Fifth Raikage. The two became close, however, when Koga left for the Seijin Order, it strained their relationship; putting Kai in a constant state of worry for Koga.Embarking: The Winds of New Beginnings Blow Also sometime during the war, he fell in love with Minako Hyūga and the two became close. After the war's final battle, it was revealed that Naruto had been fatally wounded and so the village began preparations to find a new host for the Nine-Tailed Fox. Tsunade, who was Hokage at the time, ordered Shizune to bring Koga to the hospital where Naruto was dying. Shen then told a confused Koga what he was there for. Horrified, Koga asked what would happen to Naruto, which seemed to hurt the other spectators present; such as Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Yamato. Tsunade then explained that even if the Nine-Tails wasn't transfered, Naruto would die from his wounds. Still reluctant, Koga began to refuse, however, Naruto had been listening the entire time and thanked Koga for believing in him. Koga asked Naruto about his dream to be Hokage, to which Naruto responded that Koga would have to become Hokage for him, giving him one last smile before Kakashi and Tsunade began the sealing ritual, thus making Koga the new host of the Nine-Tails.Destructive Ambition: Maikun Yatsumaru vs Koga Tensei, Becoming the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki A few years after this event, when Koga was eighteen, he became married to the Hyūga clan heiress, Minako, whom he had fallen in love with during the early days of the war. The reason for their early marriage was due to the Hyūga and Tensei traditions to have the successor the the clan's leadership marry young. Abilities Even without the Nine-Tails' added power, Koga has an immense amount of chakra at his disposal, as shown in his battle with Jūjika Kushizashi, the Sixth Hokage; Koga was able to fight him, gaining the upper hand quickly with only his chakra reserves, only using the Nine-Tails chakra during his very last defensive maneuver, after which the fight ended.Battle for the Title - Koga vs. Jūjika!, End of the Battle With the Nine-Tails added on top of this, he possesses a gargantuan amount of chakra. Unlike most ninja, who focus solely on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu, Koga has diversified his efforts. He is almost equally proficient in ninjutsu and taijutsu, though his skill in genjutsu is very lacking and poor. One thing Koga has a habit of doing is mimicking Naruto's style of attack, such as using numerous Shadow Clones in his strategy; be it Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. Koga is a master of the basic ninja techniques, such as the regular Clone Technique or the Substitution Technique to the point where he can use them effectively in combat against ninja who would otherwise see through such Academy-level tricks. While a boy of few words, Koga has shown himself to be an intuitive person. He is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between himself and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox in the training to control his Tailed Beast, he noted how similar the two of them were, especially in terms of chakra signatures once he began to overwhelm the demon fox and control it's chakra. His keen intellect and intuition is later seen in the initial fight with the samurai, being able to see through his opponent's cold demeanor and identify thier concern for their own way of life. He was also able to sense a small wavering in Seireitou's own overbearing chakra after the arrival of Shiori Miyamoto concerned him. His intuition was again demonstrated during his battle with the Sixth Hokage for the title of Hokage, when he forced Jūjika into a nearby ravine with his Time Acceleration Technique, making Jūjika think he was retreating to a safe haven from Koga's jutsu, when in fact Koga had planned for him to go into the ravine so he would have nothing to ignite with his Fire Release ninjutsu, surprising the Hokage.Koga's fight with Jūjika While he is only a teenager and later became a Jinchūriki during the initial days after the Fourth War ended as well as becoming the youngest Hokage after defeating the Sixth, Koga has shown himself to be a highly resilient kid, as shown from his ability to safely break free from a binding techniques and withstand an assault from the large scale Shinra Tensei unleashed by Pain when he attacked the village, this why he was only seven years old (albeit he was saved by Konohamaru). After learning the basics of his Jinchūriki powers, Koga's physical durability is strengthened to the point he can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal ninja. It has stated that a ninja's life force is their chakra. As such, Koga is able to withstand attacks that would be fatal to most ninja. Junsui himself once stated that Koga was a monster in this regard. Jinchūriki Transformations As the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, both Koga's mind and body are occasionally influenced by it. It is unknown whether Koga suffered the same issues as Naruto did with the Nine-Tails, because soon after it was sealed within him, he was whisked off to the Falls of Truth to learn to control it. It is assumed that, like Naruto once did, he has separated the Nine-Tails' chakra from it's will, thus gaining control over it's chakra completely. His control over his Jinchūriki forms are notable, but none such more than the initial Jinchūriki state. He compares his usage of the initial form to Naruto's use of Sage Mode; using it to greatly argument his physical strength as well as allowing him access to his larger jutsu such as his stronger Rasengan variants and his more powerful Wind Release techniques. Because of the unusually large amount of chakra that the Nine-Tails gives Koga, he is more suited for jutsu that consumes more chakra than other ninja of his rank or even higher rank than him. Also, due to his control of the Nine-Tails after his training in the Falls of Truth, he has access to all of the Version 1 and Version 2 of it's tailed transformations as well as being able to transform into the Nine-Tails itself, all while retaining control of himself. Also, unlike other Tailed Beasts' chakra, the Nine-Tails' chakra offers Koga's body healing, even to otherwise fatal wounds. His skills with the power of the Nine-Tailed Beast really showed themselves in his battle with Maikun Yatsumaru. When his Rasengan and it's variants, as well as his use of Shadow Clones failed, his use of the Nine-Tails quickly tipped the battle in his favor. His full transformation into the Nine-Tails was strong enough to resist Maikun's Dark Energy Ball Technique; an attack Maikun admitted even he couldn't survive.No More Sage Arts! The Nine-Tails Emerges Despite all of these advantages, use of the Nine-Tails chakra, even when under complete control over it, has it's disadvantages. After separating the Nine-Tails chakra from it's will, it's large chakra technically became Koga's, meaning whenever he accesses any form above the initial Jinchūriki transformation he eats up a large amount of chakra. The more tails and power he uses, the more chakra that is consumed. Furthermore, a full transformation into the Nine-Tails greatly fatigues him upon returning to his normal form, making it almost impossible for him to fight seriously afterwards. Entering Version 2 damages the cells in his body, though not to the extent of an uncontrolled transformation. Taijutsu and Physical Strength As the student of the leader of the Jōnin Council, he is required to be highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, which he had been training in ever since he first joined the Konoha Academy at a young age. He is most likely the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant out of all of the current Chūnin, being able to fight evenly, and gain the upper hand, against his mentor, Junsui who is a Jōnin. He can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless he allows it. Even while unarmed, Koga possesses a remarkable amount of strength, being capable of destroying large objects with a single punch. Koga is strong enough to break a large water pipe in two and swing it like a bat. He was even able to battle a very large wolf-summon with his bare fists, a remarkable feat. His strength is further enhanced with his use of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra, allowing him to take on those bigger them himself with relative ease as a single punch was shown able to knock the same giant wolf-summon down with this power. His strength also becomes great enough to block incoming attacks and techniques from Jōnin-level shinobi. Even though he has tremendous prowess with taijutsu, he has one fatal flaw; he has sluggish movements, that prevent him from hitting extremely fast opponents. This is somewhat relieved when he uses the Nine-Tails' chakra, but not too much. To compensate for this, he uses Shadow Clones to distract his opponents until he gets close enough to strike, though even this proves somewhat unreliable. Jutsu Aptitude Koga, from a young age, has been shown to be very interested in learning a diverse range of ninja techniques. His skill in jutsu has proven to be great enough that he could stand up to two Kage on two separate occasions; first with Kai Saizu, the former Raikage, and then later with Jūjika, the Sixth Hokage - an event which made he himself the Seventh Hokage.Embarking: The Winds of New Beginnings BlowBattle for the Title - Koga vs. Jūjika! He has strong chakra control, from which he learned his heroes', Naruto and Minato's, signature move the Rasengan. With it, he has been able to use variations such as his own Super Rasengan. He is skilled with it's use and has shown to use it in new and more tricky ways, such as combining it with his Space-Time ninjutsu.Beginning of his fight with Jūjika He is a sensory-type ninja, utilizing the Chakra Sensing Technique to search and find friend and foe's alike via their chakra. He can tell Tailed Beast chakra apart from normal chakra, and even can sense elemental chakra from within a person. Due to possessing the Nine-Tails' chakra, he can utilize the Shadow Clone Technique with as much skill as Naruto Uzumaki, and often combines it with his Rasengan technique or uses it to allow an enhancement in his taijutsu. His most famous technique, is his space-time ninjutsu, the Silver Flash Technique. In combination with his chakra sensory prowess, he uses this jutsu to weed out a chakra signature and then instantly teleport to it's location, allowing him to zip around the battlefield with ease. He can also use this technique as a barrier, teleporting oncoming techniques to a further location or, with more focus, allowing the oncoming technique to disperse within the dimensional void. Lastly, he can contain this technique within his body, allowing him to temporarily make a portion of his body intangible. During his battle with Jūjika, he demonstrated even more space-time techniques, proving him to be a true master of that selection of jutsu. He can use his Time Dilation Field Technique and it's derived variant to keep a foe on the run constantly, as he did in the above mentioned battle. His most surprising ability, as mentioned by the Sixth Hokage, is Teishijikan, which temporarily freezes time in a select area, allowing him to set up an attack or to flee."A jutsu which freezes its affected range in time? This is truly formidable." - Jūjika's reaction While training to control the Nine-Tails, Koga learned of his affinity for Wind Release jutsu. While he prefers to stick to his Nine-Tails powers or using his taijutsu or Rasengan, he has proven skilled in the basics of using Wind Release techniques. He can effectively combine it with Rasengan to form more powerful techniques. His Summoning Technique is rather unique. While he can use it the normal way, to summon animal summons, he can also use it to summon the people closest to him and to reverse the effects of his Spacial Transference Technique; to summon the village of Konoha back to it's original location. His mastery of this technique comes as no surprise, since it too is a space-time ninjutsu. Swordsman Koga Tensei was trained by Junsui Kirei in the arts of swordsmanship. Through him, Koga inherited a rich tradition of swordsman training. Koga's style features elements of many different swordsmanship styles, making him outstandingly talented, even at his young age. Koga is well versed in the classic swordsmanship combat styles, like Otsu (落つ, To smash) which was invented by the late Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, back when he founded Shinobi Academy. Otsu is an aggressive style that focuses on physical strength and sweeping strokes, taking the defensive principles of standard sword-fighting, the style practiced by regular swordsman, and converting them to offensive moves. With Koga's exceptionally high concentration of chakra and personal skill, he has learned and applied Otsu much more quickly and effectively than any other Chūnin in the village. Plot Introduction Koga's first official appearance is in the Land of Rain on his way back from a Seijin Council meeting with Ū. On his way he encounters his old partner and former Raikage, Kai Saizu and his own partner Inumaru Saizu, after Ū senses a mass of "familiar chakra" in the area. Kai asks Koga "why he left", referring to his temporarily leaving of the village to train as a Sage, to which Koga responds that life had become too tough for him. Kai then suggests that the two settle their differences in combat, to which Koga begins to tell Ū to get behind him, as he too intends to fight, but Ū tells Koga that he will fight beside him this time no matter what. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox begins gathering senjutsu chakra for Koga and Koga goes into Sage Mode. As the battle begins, it quickly becomes evident that Koga and Ū have the upper hand, as Inumaru is too inexperience to handle the two sages and Kai became to concerned for Inumaru's safety to pay attention to the fight, allowing Koga to slip in his Sage Art: Super Rasengan. Kai attempted to block the Super Rasengan with an unnamed lighting ball technique, causing both jutsu to erupt on impact. Koga followed up by attempting to thrust a Wind Release: Rasengan into Kai's chest, but Kai fired off his own Water Release: Water Vortex technique to attempt to block it as he had done to the Super Rasengan earlier. Koga quickly enters his One-Tailed state to fuel his wind Rasengan, allowing it to burst through the water-type attack, dispersing as it did though. Kai then tried his Lightning Release: Lightning Rods technique, only to have them broken by the Nine-Tails enhanced Koga. Kai asks Koga how long he can keep up the Nine-Tails and Sage Mode, but Koga explains that he can only use one at a time, and then re-enters Sage Mode, dropping his Nine-Tails form. Charging his katana with lightning chakra, Kai again charges at Koga, only to have Koga catch the blade and disable it with wind chakra; wind is superior to lightning. Koga explains to Kai that he is attacking half heartedly and elaborates on how he overcame his "pain". In an angry responce to this, Kai raised his chakra levels to the point where the shear release of it made Inumaru pass out. Realizing that Inumaru was in danger if this continued, Koga charged up his Sage Art: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and launched it a Kai, screaming that he wasn't the "timid creature he use to be". As the Rasenshuriken travels towards Kai, Ū appears by Koga's side, stating that Inumaru, whom he was fighting, was out cold so he wanted to fight with Koga. Koga tells him that it's fine, just to keep away from his Rasenshuriken. He then berates Kai for his mistreatment of Inumaru. Kai sneers at Koga, stating that it was a trick as Inumaru appears behind them, aiming a Raikiri for Koga's backside. Koga drops Sage Mode and again enters his Nine-Tails state, using the Nine-Tails Sonic Roar to send Inumaru reeling without even turning to look. Inumaru used this opportunity to launch a shuriken, that had previously been transformed into the image of himself, aimed to take out Ū, though Koga interfered by partially transforming his chakra tail into an actual Nine-Tails tail to block the shuriken. Kai, feeling inferior, asks Koga if he really finds him this weak. Koga explains that he has used less than Jōnin-level tactics and underestimated Koga, therefore he does believe that Kai isn't living up to his potential as a former Raikage. Then, after commanding Ū to retreat to the treeline, Koga transforms into his "Version 2" three-tailed form. Kai, in response, launched a large Water Release jutsu and began preparing a lightning based technique, but was stopped when Koga released a tremendous roar, which pushed the water totally away. Koga, again pleaded with Kai to release his pain and let go of his controlling nature over Inumaru. Kai, in a fit of rage, then attacks Inumaru brutally in front of Koga's eyes, causing Koga to erupt into his six-tailed form from his rage. He then tells Kai that he will die by his own hands. Kai threatens to go after Ū, but Koga dares him, saying that if he does, he will kill him from behind. Kai then prepares a ball of Dark Release chakra to kill himself with, and Koga quickly turns heal to protect Ū who is still in the trees, turning back to his normal form as he does. When the two meet in the woods, Koga channels the Nine-Tails chakra into the air to disrupt any sabotage plan from Kai. At this time Inumaru, whom Ū had rescued, awakes asking for Kai. Ū had only just answered, when Inumaru tried a suicidal lightning move on Koga, which was negated by the latter's wind nature chakra. Koga then tells Ū to go back to Konoha, and takes off for Kai's location once more entering his six-tailed form. Upon arrival, Kai fires his Dark Release: Dark Hollow Blast at Koga, who blocks it with his demon fox cloak. The two continued fighting and exchanging harsh words until both were seemingly exhausted. Koga's Nine-Tails power again receded as Kai tried to explain that he truly had let go of his pain. Koga creates a Rasengan and as he is advancing on the weakened Kai, he explains how Kai is wrong and hypocritical. Kai stops the Rasengan and attempts to kill Koga, but is stopped by the timely arrival of Minako Hyūga, Koga's wife, who had heard the story from Ū and was there to rescue her husband, even though she knew she stood no chance against Kai. Seeing her determination, Kai turns her challenge down, saying the fight was no longer necessary. Agreeing with him, Koga helps Kai and Inumaru heal and then uses his Silver Flash Technique to return with Minako to the village.Embarking: The Winds of New Beginnings Blow Nine-Tails Emergence arc Koga first appears in the canon while dashing through a forest on his way back from a Seijin Council meeting, to tell the Hokage about the Fire Daimyo's betrayal. He is hindered, instead, by the arrival of Maikun Yatsumaru who want's the Nine-Tails for himself. Koga remarks that he isn't surprised by Maikun's goals because to him, the whole shinobi world had gone "Tailed Beast crazy" with the arrival of the Fire Daimyo's False Tailed Beasts. Koga begins his attack with Super Rasengan which slams into the Yatsumaru and sends him flying, though it doesn't seem to do much damage, causing Koga to become concerned. He then tries his Shadow Clone Technique to use Tensei Rasengan Barrage against Maikun, which also yields no damage. Maikun seems only annoyed by his efforts at this point, so Koga goes into Sage Mode and attacks with Frog Kata. This time he is successful, landing every blow dead on, even causing Maikun to spit up blood. Teh Koga that attacked was then revealed to be a shadow clone, and the real Koga launches Sage Art: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken at Maikun, which is then blocked. Koga then reveals that he has figured out his opponent's power; the Yatsumaru clan has tougher skin than normal. Knowing this, Koga tries to use a combo attack; he throws two smoke bombs and disguises one of his clones as a Rasenshuriken, throwing it from under the cover of smoke. The clone then transformed back as it reached Maikun, tackling him. From above, the real Koga used his final Rasenshuriken which doesn't do much against the full scale version of the Yatsumaru kekkei genkai. Koga, now out of Sage Mode, taps into his Nine-Tails power and enters the Three-Tailed state and attacks. Maikun dodges and tries to use a Lightning Release attack, only to have it countered by Koga's Wind Release nature. Maikun then begins preparing a dark orb of chakra while Koga taunts him by placing his hand on his seal. Maikun's blast is countered as Koga transforms completely into the Nine-Tailed Fox. The battle drags on with Koga using his beast's Menacing Ball technique among other things to fight back against the transformed Yatsumaru. Towards the end of the fight, Koga turns back into his regular form and tells Maikun that he won't kill him; thinking that it's time Maikun experiences kindness, something that infuriates Maikun. As Koga walks off, both fighters state that they will meet again, and that next time one of them would die.Destructive Ambition: Maikun Yatsumaru vs Koga Tensei After he returned to the village and recovered from his arduous battle against Maikun, Koga feels confident enough to challenge the Sixth Hokage, Jūjika Kushizashi, so he can achieve his dream and fulfill his promise to Naruto, of becoming Hokage. After boldly challenging the Sixth, Koga follows Jūjika to his own personal training ground, where the two commence their battle. After discerning Koga's space-time jutsu, Jūjika uses his famed Fire Conversion Technique, and manages to badly burn Koga's arm, although his own shoulder is struck by the Rasengan. After Koga uses his Time Dilation Field Technique, Jūjika is forced to escape into a ravine, where Koga follows, having planned to force Jūjika to this spot, forcing Jūjika to escape from the chasm using a combination of mirages and Fire Conversion, although his leg is severely aged in the process. Koga teleports to the top of the chasm, but is struck by a fire technique and almost sent back into the chasm, where Jūjika plants large amounts of carbon monoxide. Koga uses Silver Flash Body Technique to evade the jutsu and attack Jūjika, aging his arm, but setting off a trap of bombs in the process. Koga manages to evade them via his Teishijikan technique, and disable Jūjika's other arm with a Wind Release: Rasengan. Jūjika begins his final combination with a blast of fire, but Koga strikes him in the back with a powerful strike. With the last of his energy, Jūjika uses Shitennō: Four Heavenly Kings before blacking out. Koga is forced to enter his one-tailed "Version 2" Jinchuriki transformation in order to endure, and then takes Jūjika to the hospital. When Jūjika wakes up, he surrenders his title to Koga and the Jōnin Council, led by Kakashi, accepts this nomination; making Koga the Seventh Hokage.Battle for the Title - Koga vs. Jūjika! Relationships Overtime, Koga has developed many bonds with shinobi and citizens all over Konohagakure and the ninja world. Harutomaru Harutomaru is Koga's best friend and most fierce rival. The two have been friends ever since they were very young, and seem to have a very close relationship. Harutomaru is constantly pushing Koga to his limits, to help him always stay in top form and to keep him strong. Ū Koga met Ū when the boy was a few years younger. Ū had been abandoned as a young child by his parents during the Fourth Great Shinobi War and after being rescued by Konoha shinobi, fell into an orphanage in Konohagakure. Eventually Koga found him and took him under his wing as both a Genin student and as his Seijin Apprentice. The two have become very close, with Koga considering himself Ū's guardian. Kai He and Kai seem to have known each other from the past, though it has only been elaborated vaguely upon as of yet. Minako Hyūga Koga met Minako Hyūga in the village they both lived in, Konohagakure, where she was by no means a commoner; being the heiress of Hyūga clan. After parting ways after the first battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi war, she continually thought of him and him of her, and his fascination grew for his bold and beautiful friend, who was one years his senior. They met again towards the middle of the war, and their fascination blossomed into love. After a hair-raising series of adventures together, he began to return her growing affections, and the two married several years after the war ended. Although they saw each other rarely during the beginning days of the Fifth Great Shinobi War, Koga is deeply in love with her and has vowed to protect Minako with his life. Maikun Yatsumaru Koga has mixed feelings about the Yatsumaru clan member whom he fought shortly before becoming Hokage. On the one hand, he believes that Maikun's hatred and rage stems from a life lived under the brutal laws of an alien clan, such as the Yatsumaru. On the other hand, he views him as a "scumbag" for the way he treats his clan's women and children; even going so far as to threaten to kill him, should they ever cross paths again. Without a doubt, Maikun has become one of his rivals. Creation and conception This character is my replacement for my former main character Riyan Uchiha. I was truly unhappy with him, in that he was a little too powerful and I didn't want him to be like that, but could never stay consistent to the design I had for him in my head when I took things away, so I created this guy to completely take over for him. When I was creating Koga, I incorporated a number of traits found in my favorite anime characters to make him seem heroic; Minato's kindness, Naruto's determination, Kakashi's laziness, Jiraiya's love for books, and Ichigo's compassion for friends. It should also be noted that these traits can be found in myself, because I based Koga largely upon myself. Though I wanted him to share similarities with Naruto and Minato, I wanted to stray away from Naruto's hurtful past. Thus, even though he lost his parents during Orochimaru's Invasion and is the Nine-Tailed Fox's jinchūriki, he still manages to be a cheerful, upbeat, and kind person. Trivia * Koga directly quotes Yoda, from the Star Wars franchise, in a fight with Kai Saizu saying, "If so powerful you are, why leave?" when Kai tries to go after Ū. * His appearance is based on the old character of User:Seireitou, Seireitou Kawahiru and his fictional brother Kamui Kawahiru. * His rank of Hokage sets some new records for the village. ** He is the first Jinchūriki to become Hokage. ** He is the youngest Hokage ever. ** He is the third Hokage to utilize Space-Time Ninjutsu; the first being the Second Hokage and the most recent being the Fourth Hokage. ** Lastly, he is the second Hokage shown to be able to completely control the Nine-Tails, the first being the First Hokage himself, who could control any Tailed Beast. * It has been stated twice, first by Jūjika Kushizashi, and second by Shoku Hyūga, that Koga is too cocky for a Hokage, however, in each case, Koga reveals that this is a ploy to get them to let their guard down. * If he had a Databook entry, it would read as follows; ** Koga's hobby is falconry, a throwback to his summoning of Birds. ** Koga wishes to fight Minato Namikaze. ** Koga's two heroes are Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. ** Koga's favorite food is the American hamburger, while is least favorite food is green beans. ** Koga has completed 100 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 25 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 50 A-rank, and 10 S-rank. ** Koga's favorite phrase is, "If someone shows you who they are..believe them." * Koga's theme song, as picked out by his creator, is "Together Again" by Evanescence. Quotes * ""Most people think about age and experience in terms of years, but it's really only moments that define us. We stay mostly the same and then grow up suddenly, at the turning points." * (To Kai Saizu about Ū and his brother) "I accepted my pain and threw it behind me. This kid is right in front of me. He needs me and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect him and then...when I become strong enough, I'm going to save my brother too." * (To Kai) "If so powerful you are, why leave?" * (To Maikun Yatsumaru) "I will not create a chain of hatred. I forgive you...Maikun..." * (To Maikun) "'' I believe there is good in you. I won't kill you out of hatred." * (To Maikun in responce to the revelation that his village had been damaged by the Yatsumaru clan) "''I believe in the people of Konoha. We will rebuild. We will reconstruct. And we will most definitely defeat whatever comes next." * (Final words to Maikun) "You're right, this isn't over. I will bring peace between our two people, mark my words. Pray, Maikun, that you and I don't cross paths again. It will be a day you won't live long enough to regret." * (To Jūjika Kushizashi, mirroring the words of Naruto) "To be Hokage is my dream!" * (To Jūjika) "I fully intend to show you why they call me the Second Coming of Konoha's Yellow Flash!" * "People of the Hidden Leaf; today I bring you good news. Today ends the year of war we've had with the Yatsumaru clan. With the death of their leader and the officiating of a new clan leader, peace has finally come between our two people. Any grudges you have with these people must be released now. We are the Hidden Leaf Village. A people who believe in in each other and our comrades, new and old. Today, the flame of that very belief has been ignited into a firestorm, and the tree has produced new leafs. Henceforth, we will welcome the Yatsumaru people into our village with open arms and show them what the Will of Fire is all about." References Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Konohagakure